You Are My Love
by LadyEvatrice
Summary: Psychoshipping. Slight crossover. Mariku's a singer, Bakura's a manga-ka. The "Power of Love" brings them together. A request did. a tad bit of cursing, singing, humor, and other random things.


**You Are My Love**

**So, I took up a request from my Master and finally got around to typing this story up. Don't worry, I didn't forget. Fandom: Yuugioh, Vampire Knight, Strawberry Panic, Kannazuki no Miko, Gentlemen's Alliance Cross**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Yuri, Shoujo-ai, Violence, Explosions, Disgaea style humor, Bishounen, Singing, Blood**

**Summary: A manga-ka and a singer might not appear to have a lot in common, but when they're forced to come together to discover a dastardly truth, the "Power of Love"(Pathetic **_**Disgaea**_** reference) can change their fates, come life or death. **

_Honey, Honey, Honey, you're the death of me…_

"_What kinds of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass? Do they fascinate you? Again, my heart is torn and bleeding… I mend it, but, my memories pierce the openings… Still you do not answer…_" a teenage male rock singer sang rather cheerfully. He was the lead singer of Tsuki no Tenshi, a band that was twenty-third on the OriCon charts. His light blonde hair, rather spiky, contrasted with his dark skin, but matched his light violet eyes. In fact, he was not the least bit Japanese, but he was an Egyptian fluent in Japanese, and many other languages. "So, Baku-kun, what do you think of that one? Awesome?"

"Not bad, for a third-rate singer. Was that Wakeshima Kanon-sama?"

"Yes… wait a second!! Who're you calling a third-rate singer, you sixth-rate manga scribbler?!" "I'm calling _you_ that, Mariku-kun. And don't call me a sixth-rate manga artist." "Well, you _are_ a sixth-rate manga scribbler, Bakun!"

A girl with her blue hair tied up in a bun sat next to a girl with long black hair, watching her adopted older brother argue with his best friend and rival.

"Are they starting a little girls' slap fight _again_, Tamao-chan? Your brother and Manga-sensei fight too much. We can't _kill_ them, since we need them."

"No need to tell me that, Ichiru-sama. Yaya-chan and I have failed to get them to stop arguing, so we just watch them. Otherwise he'd be sedated."

"Oh, come on, you two! I know how to make it better! I'll dress you up in my cosplay outfits and you'll just play characters so funny that you'll forgive each other immediately!" called out a girl with long black hair and red ribbons in her hair. "_Please_? I haven't had anyone cosplay in forever and a year, guys!"

"Chikaru-chan, could you please not lean on me?" asked the only other male in the room who looked like the twin of the singer, in a younger version.

"Don't you want to grope me, though?" "N-no, thank you." "Come on!"

Kiryu Ichiru smiled. His silver hair was a little long, but no longer than past his shoulders. He had the same violet eye color as the two Egyptians. "Malik-kun, I thought you _liked_ Chikaru-chan. You always consult _her_ for ideas, not us."

Ishutaru Malik-the almost-twin of the singer, but with hair brushed down- shook his head. "Chikaru-chan is my good friend. _Only _a good friend, okay? She's pretty, smart, and cool, but I don't see her that way! I'm always sick of…"

The door to the old Headmaster's room slammed open, and in stepped a long, lime-green-haired male wearing a red skull mask. Everyone stopped their antics to gaze in awe the newcomer. His non-visible gaze was frightening.

"Why, it's quite rude to stare at people. I've come to bring you news."

"What brings _you_ here… Tsubasa-sama…?" Malik asked.

Okami Tsubasa took off his mask, revealing his blood-red eyes. "Shizuma-sama gave her virginity away. She's of no use to the Ishutaru's plan any longer."

The singer growled, and grew so irritated that he ignored the conversation completely. _Shizuma-sama…_ _why, to _Aoi-baka_? Why?! Why?! WHY?! _WHY?!

"Mariku-kun, are you even listening?" the manga artist asked. "Hello? Is anyone home in that small brain of yours? Don't you care at all about this?"

Mariku threw a penguin plushie at the manga artist. "Shut up, Bakura-kun. Why would I listen if Shizuma-sama's not pure anymore? I _do_ care, you idiot."

Bakura smiled. "The Prinny plushie won't blow me up, you know. She's pretty, but she liked _girls_, not boys. You didn't have a chance with her, anyway. Consider it not so deeply, Eris Star. You know, the Neptune Star's sad, too."

Mariku rolled his eyes. "Still… why would she go to _Aoi Nagisa-kun_? Even _Tamao-chan_ got over her. Just about nearly _everyone_ tires of her eventually."

"Mariku-kun… Mariku-kun… hey! Wake up, Mariku-kun!" Mariku looked down to see that he was at a lunch table at Makoto no Hikari High School in the Light World, no longer at the decrepit old Netherworld Academy of the Dark World, where the Celestial Stars met. The Celestial Stars were a group of nine mystical beings named after nine planets. Malik was the Mercury Star, Minamoto Chikaru was the Venus Star, Tsubasa was the Mars Star, Nanto Yaya was the Jupiter Star, a girl named Kurenai Maria was the Saturn Star, Ichiru was the Uranus Star, Suzumi Tamao was the Neptune Star, Bakura Akefia was the Pluto Star, and Ishutaru Mariku was the Eris Star. The Celestial Stars' ultimate goal was to revive an old shinigami and turn all of them into divine spirits. Bakura had poked Mariku with his spear-shaped pen, urging the singer to wake up. "You can't fall asleep now. You have two other classes after lunch," Bakura noted.

"I haven't had much sleep lately, you know. I've been coming up with plans on how to kill Aoi Nagisa-kun. How about she chokes on a pretzel? Or we launch a blitzkrieg against her and take all her belongings for our earnings?"

Maria, a silver-haired, violet-eyed girl with part of her hair tied off to the side in a bun, giggled. "You're so funny, Mariku-tama! I wish we _could_ kill her, too! I'm sick of blood tablets all the time! They taste bad! I want _blood_, desu!"

"I _could_ kill her, but Tamao-chan begged me not to kill her," Ichiru said, disappointed. "I _want_ to kill, so Maria-chan will stop bothering me for blood."

"Desu! Ichiru-kun, you say that, knowing that I _love_ you!" Maria exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to speak with you all." A tall, silver-haired girl came up to them, standing behind a surprised Mariku. "Hello, Mariku-kun."

"…Shizuma-sama!" Mariku blushed as Hanazono Shizuma smiled at him.

"So, how has it been with you guys? You look amazing, Mariku-kun."

"Thank you…" "Everything's just fine, Hanazono-sama." Mariku noticed Bakura sharply turn away. Bakura pushed a piece of his silver hair away.

"Well, I'm glad to know. Nagisa-chan and I are doing well, too."

Mariku's smile turned into a frown. _Stop mentioning Aoi Nagisa, Shizuma-sama. Can you even tell I'm envious? I _adore_ you, but hate _her_. She turned down my sister, and took the one I'm in love with. Shizuma-sama… you're cruel._

"Well, I need to go see Chikaru-chan and Malik-kun. Nice seeing you again, Shizuma-sama. Are you guys coming or not?" Mariku asked, annoyed. "Hey, Maria-kawaii-chan, I heard that Chikaru-chan is serving her sweet tea."

Maria jumped up. "Okay! Bye, Shizuma-sama! Come on, guys! Desu!"

The Celestial Stars, save for Tsubasa, met up in the room Chikaru had her Cosplay Club meetings in. Mariku, as usual, was ranting. "Tamao-chan, I swear, you should have totally let Ichiru-kun kill Nagisa-kun! I know she's a good friend to you, and you don't dwell on the past, but thanks to her, Shizuma-sama is non-beneficial to us anymore! Without a sacrifice to a shinigami, we can't, well, _sacrifice_ anybody! We _need_ an aristocrat's blood!" He coughed on his words.

"Jeez, calm down, Mariku-kun. Don't let your words suffocate you." Malik gave his other self an incredibly fake smile, and held out a tea cup. "Tea?"

"I'll fix it myself!" he snapped, and snatched the tea cup. After pouring five tablespoons of almond milk and six scoops of sugar into his tea, Mariku quickly gulped down the tea, and choked just as violently as he had a second ago. "Ow… too hot… ack! What'd you give me, Malik-kun, _poison?! _It's _terrible_!"

"Actually, it's an herbal tea. I thought you'd need it for your throat."

"Chikaru-chan, please don't treat me like a child… we got ourselves into this, and I believe it to be noble of myself to end it, once and for all of eternity."

Maria excitedly glomped Ichiru. "We are going on a date on Friday, desu!"

Mariku had to smile. "Maria-chan's _adorable_. At least _you_ aren't forced to pretend you don't have feelings for someone. Where's the big date, Ichiru-kun?"

"We're going to the club _you_ perform at, where Hanazono-sama and Aoi-kun are going Friday night. Dedicate a song or two for us, my _darling _Mariku."

"_What_?! That's it! I'm going to _kill_ Aoi-kun before Friday comes! She is _never_ going ten meters near the one Light World place I find peace at!!"

Mariku-nii-sama, please calm down! You know how Tamao-chan gets when you say you're going to kill Nagisa-kun!" Yaya whispered scoldingly.

"Wait a second, I have a great idea! I'm wary of how Tsubasa-sama knew that Hanazono-sama isn't a virgin any longer. I suggest that Mariku-kun goes undercover and gets the information out of her at any cost he's willing to pay, _except_ for killing Aoi-san. Of course, he'll need a 'date' to pull it off. Hmm. Who here is willing to be the unfortunate victim who plays his 'date'?" Malik asked.

"Will you be my cosplay doll, Mariku-kun?" "N-No, thank you, Chikaru-chan. I'd rather not." "Come on! You're the _cutest_ person for my cosplay!"

"Well, Tamao-chan and Yaya-chan are together, so they're out. Hey, Malik-kun, I'll go out with you!" "You do realize people think we're _twins_, right, Mariku-kun? You're such an incestuous lover. I'd try, but it's _illegal, _you know."

"Then who am _I_ supposed to go out with?!" "I suppose I'll have to go out with you, Mariku-kun. Just play good songs, will you?" "Shut up, Bakura-kun!"

That Friday, Mariku and Bakura were forced to go out with each other, and Ichiru waved at them gleefully. "Well, good luck, _darlings_!" "Shut up, Ichiru-kun!"

"Don't cause trouble when the show is just starting, Mariku-kun!" "I didn't ask for your opinion- oh! Hey, everyone! Sorry about that. I'm Ishutaru Mariku, the _super sexy, fantabulous, _lead singer of Tsuki no Tenshi! Okay, now I can stop acting like Ichiru-kun, right?" "I don't speak like that, _darling_! Shizuma-sama, you're wearing such a _fantabulous_ dress!" "…You were saying, Ichiru-kun?"

Mariku pushed Bakura aside to have the audience focus on him. "Let's ignore my date for now and focus on Tsuki no Tenshi for now. By the way, my date is Bakura Akefia-kun, the sixth-rate manga scribbler who's trying to steal the limelight away from me. This isn't your show, Bakura-kun! Get off the stage!"

"Desu? We're watching a comedy show, Ichiru-kun?" Maria asked.

"Mariku-sama is quite interesting. Is this his way of dedicating a love song to Bakura-sama?" Shizuma asked, petting Nagisa's head. "He's an eccentric."

"First-up-we're-doing-'Crushcrushcrush', then we're doing 'Keeps Getting Better', then that song 'Clarissa', then "Angels F*ck', then 'Untouched', then a new song, called 'Honey'! They're _not_ dedicated to my lovely date, by the way."

"Hey! You expect me to be your date, acting like that?" Bakura pushed his date off the stage. "Don't expect to be in my manga chapter next week."

"Hmph. Like I'd want to be drawn by _you_. Get off, I need to sing. It's the only time I can get paid, since our producers are such leeches and sap away the money we make from being on the charts. Or else I'll write your name in the notebook of death!" "You only _wish_ you could! Your handwriting's _illegible_!"

"Shut up and get off the stage, unless you plan to sing!" "I probably _could_ sing better than _you_!" "Whatever. I dare you to _try_ a duet with me. This is 'Crushcrushcrush', everyone!" The two had to share the same microphone, much to the amusement of the audience and the band, in Python-esque hilarity.

"_'Nothing compares to the quiet evening alone, just the one-two of us was counting on. That never happens-I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than… this!'"_ _Surprisingly, Bakura-kun is pretty good… I won't say it, though._

When the song ended, everyone in the club save for the guys on stage cheered for the duet. "Thank you!" Mariku pushed Bakura off stage. "Go sit down! You're not the one who needs to perform for money!" Bakura glared at him.

"You know I was awesome and you're too selfish to admit it, Mariku-kun."

"I get paid per song, so shut up and let me sing!" The band started playing the next song. "_Step back, gonna come at ya fast! I'm driving out of control, and getting ready to crash. Won't stop, shaking up what I can. I serve it up in a shot, so suck it down like a man!_ _So baby, yes I know what I am, and no, I don't give a damn, and you'll be loving it!_ _Some days, I'm a super bitch, up to my old tricks, but it won't last forever! Next day, I'm your super girl, out to save your world, and it Keeps Gettin' Better! _ Wait, I'm definitely _not_ a girl! Why'd I sing that part?!_ "_

The audience cheered at the end, but not as loud as they had before. "You guys _actually _think our competing duet was _good_? What kind of an audience _are you_? Well, it looks like I need my '_darling_' date up here. Get up here, you idiot." Mariku jumped off the stage, grabbed the drawing manga-ka, and dragged him onto the stage. "You can't _draw_ while we're up here!"

"How much will _I_ get if I perform?" "Hmm… one, two, three, four, five… one-sixth of the profits, Bakura-kun. I'd say about five grand for you at _least_."

"I'll take up the offer. It's more than I make in a month. All I have to do is warble out a song and sound better than you? You can count me in for sure!"

When the show was over, the two boys had managed to make it through without tearing each others' throats out, and actually smiled at each other. Unfortunately, their original intention for the forced date walked out the door when the songs were over. "That's _so_ not cool… and clearly, _so_ not right… whose celestial idea was it to pair Shizuma-sama and that dimwit _together_?"

"Well, they do make an _unsightly_ couple, I'll admit that. It's like pairing Tsubasa-sama and Chikaru-chan together. They just don't work out. But, I'll say this only once. There's someone out there who's better than Hanazono-sama, the one who will be your… this sounds cheesy… one true love. A soul mate."

"Baku-kun? You're talking strangely now, even more so than I speak.""

"Never mind. _Now_ what do we do? Are we still on that 'date', Marikun?"

"Maria likes you as a couple, Mariku-onii-tama!" Maria smiled. "You and Bakura-onii-tama should get married and have super cute man-babies, desu!"

"I agree, _darlings_! Now, which one of you would actually _have_ the kids?"

"Stop coming onto me with your sick yaoi ideas, Ichiru-kun! And I'm _not_ marrying Bakura-kun and having man children with him! I'll try it with _Malik-kun_." Bakura glared at him. "What? I don't care that I have '_incestuous_' desires!"

"Let's go before you create an even _bigger_ scene." "_I haven't talked to my fans! I'll never hear the end of it! To sing or not to sing, that is the question!_"

"Shut up, Hamlet. Where's your car?" Mariku looked for his red motorcycle. "Don't tell me someone stole it… _again_… you idiot." Bakura sighed.

"Shut up! It's… wait, I don't think I drove here. I think the manager drove me here. Guess we'll just have to walk." When they got out of the parking lot, he quickly realized something. "Wait! I _did_ drive here! _That's_ why I wore my keys!"

"You truly _are_ an idiot... but that's likable. And you are _blonde,_ after all."

When they finally reached Mariku, Tamao, Yaya, and Malik's house, Bakura sat in their living room on the red vinyl couch while Mariku played around in the kitchen. In a few minutes, there was an explosion in the kitchen. "Mariku?!"

Bakura ran in to see Mariku standing by the oven with a childish smile. "I was trying to make cookies! The directions say to put them in for two hundred for ten minutes, so I thought putting them in for a minute on two thousand would..."

"Marikun... you _idiot_. If you want to eat cookies, let _me_ cook them. I'm surprised you already haven't burnt down your current house at this rate."

"Everyone else does the cooking. I don't see _why_, though." Bakura gave him an incredulous look. "I'm being _sarcastic_. I _know_ that I'm a pyromaniac."

"As much as _I'm_ a necrophile? I agree." "... So _that's_ how you get laid!" "Not _that_ kind of necrophile! I have a fondness for corpses!" "A sexual one?"

"No!" Two others ran into the room. "Sorry, Yaya-chan, Tamao-chan. I..."

Bakura and Mariku laughed when they saw two familiar guys. "Ichiru-kun... and _Malik-kun_? You two... are a _couple?_" Ichiru and Malik glared at the two.

"D-Don't tell Chikaru-chan or Maria-chan, or you're both dead! Are we clear on this?" The other boys nodded, grinning with excitement. "What's funny?"

"Well, I always had this feeling you were in the closet, Malik-kun. I guess this means we can't be an '_incestuous_' couple any longer. Ah, well. Life disappoints. I know _that_ better than anyone in this world and the Dark World."

Bakura slammed the door as he left. "What's up with _him_? He's been acting weird today. He teased me more than usual today, and seemed... somewhat in _love_ with me! But I know that he and I are just best friends."

"I don't know, Mariku-kun. Bakura-kun actually seemed pretty irritated that you said that you know that life disappoints, and no one else but you knows that any better. Maybe he actually _hates_ you. There go my hopes of you two..."

"Shut up, Ichiru-kun! There's _no way_ Bakun thinks of me that way! We're best friends, and he hates me at times, but he could never be _in love_ with me!"

The next Friday, Mariku was practicing with his band at the club for their gig later that night. "Okay, first, we'll do 'See You Again', then 'Heaven', 'My Sweet Darlin'', 'Re-Sublimity', 'Fourever' with a '4', that one _hilarious_ Bowling for Soup Song, and finally, 'Honey' again... huh? What's _he_ doing here?"

Haine, the girl who played the keyboard looked over. "It's your 'date.'"

"I get _that_, Haine-chan! No sarcastic comments, Takanari-sama!" Mariku sighed as Bakura came up to the stage. "What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at the lead guitarist, Takanari. "We're not doing that date thing anymore."

"I want to speak with you. Right now. Please." Mariku looked exasperated.

"Take a break, guys. Senri-kun, don't pound on the drums so loud. Shizumasa-sama, you're _bassist_. You're not _allowed_ to stand out." Mariku sat on the edge of the stage. "_What_? I'm trying to practice so I can actually _pay_ to _go to _Makokari! You purposely avoid me for a week, and you _now_ want to talk?!"

"Marikun, listen. There's a reason why I've been avoiding you lately..."

"Let me guess. It's because Ichiru-kun is right and you _hate_ me, right?!"

"No! That's not it! That's not it at all... you stupid idiot! Listen to me!"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?! You're never going to know _love_, Bakun!"

Bakura growled. "I _do_ know love... otherwise, I could never draw it as well as I can..." "Liar! You little teenage bitch! Explain this, Bakura!" Mariku panicked.

_I forgot to add "-kun"!_ _He's not even close enough to allow me to call him..._

"I _do _know _love_! Because I'm in _love_ with an _idiot_ who can't even realize that I'm totally in love with my _best friend_!" Bakura grabbed Mariku and kissed him. Mariku tried to pull away, but Bakura only held him more tightly while he kissed him. Bakura broke the kiss. "Mariku is an idiot... but Bakura loves him!"

Bakura ran off. "I made you cry...? ...Bakura!" Mariku ran after Bakura. "Wait, Bakura! Hey! Bakura!" Mariku grabbed Bakura's hand. "Wait... Bakura..."

"All right, I can admit that I'm blonde for not noticing that you had feelings for me. But... why in the Light and Dark Worlds would you fall in love with _me_?"

"You're... everything that I've ever wanted, but couldn't have. I hate that you could never, _never_ in a million years, return the feelings I have for you..."

_Bakura's loved me more than Shizuma-sama or Malik-kun could _ever_ love me... why didn't I realize it?! _Bakura _is my one true love... he's my soul mate! The match to my clamshell! My Platinum! He only teased me because he _loved_ me!_

"I'll become stronger for you! I'll become strong enough to protect me so you can accept me as your one true love!" Mariku untied his tie and handed it to Bakura. "_You _are my love! I don't _need_ Shizuma-sama or Malik-kun!" Mariku kissed Bakura, and then licked off his tears. "Will you be my lover, Bakura?"

Bakura wiped his tears away. "I love you, Mariku... I'll be your lover..."

Mariku and Bakura made it their date that night, and Mariku now wore the ribbon tie Bakura had worn, and Bakura wore Mariku's tie. "Okay, this time around, I dedicate all the songs to my one true love, Bakura! I never could love myself, but he _always_ loved me, more than I ever could love myself, or anyone else! He's the match to my clamshell, my Platinum, my soul mate! And… he took my very first kiss. Right, Haine-chan?" Haine giggled. "See? I _truly_ love him!"

"Mariku-sama, I have an idea! Let's make the last song our first song!"

"Great idea, Shizumasa-sama! Okay, first is our song, 'Honey'!" The music began to play, and Mariku sang the lyrics genuinely for once. "_'_ _Spin your body around, now your feet are gonna hit the ground! I am growing sleepless, and you're out of lullabies! Honey, honey, honey, you're the death of me, won't stop holding my hands down. Baby, baby, baby, you never let me...You've got a dark heart… You've got a cold kiss…__You are my love, my love! My love… You are my love! Everybody's breakin', every time you start shaking_ _Don't come calling my name! Everybody's falling, every time you come a-calling,I want you to know…Honey, honey, you were the first one, Darling, darling around my door…__  
__Honey, honey, you'll never let me... You've got a dark heart… You've got a cold kiss…__ You've got a dark heart… you've got a cold kiss… you are my love… my love! My love… you are my love!'" _Mariku went to sit next to Bakura_._ "'_Always turning back to you, 'til you never let me down. Loving your illusions, staring at a crooked crown…' _Come on, Bakura_! _Sing the next lines!_" _Bakura nodded.

"'_You always let me down… you always let me down… you always let me down…_' Mariku, can we sing together now?""Of course we can! One, two…"

"' _You are my love… my love! My love… You are my love! Honey, honey, honey, you're the death of me… Honey, honey, honey, will you ever see?'"_

At the end of the ending guitar riff, Mariku grabbed Bakura and kissed him. The crowd cheered excitedly. "I won't give thanks to Ra. You're my Bakura now!"

A month had passed since they started going out, and the two had already given each other their first time, and various other times. Malik and Ichiru started dating, too, and Maria became Chikaru's cosplay pet. But, alas, no shinigami sacrifice was made, and it was beginning to annoy the Celestial Stars. "My sweet darling, when are we going to sacrifice Tsubasa-sama?" Mariku whined one day.

The Pluto Star seemed unusually tense. "My sweet Eris Star… I wish I knew. Hey, Mercury Star! Venus Star! When _are_ we becoming shinigami?"

"Yes, Tsubasa-sama… we only chose Hanazono-sama as a sacrifice so we wouldn't lose our Mars Star. We need the blood of an aristocrat, you know."

Chikaru pat Maria's head. "_You_ were the one who insisted we didn't kill Shizuma-sama. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded _either_ of their deaths. More _bodies_ for cosplay… right, Maria-chan?" She let Maria lick her bleeding finger.

"Desu! I wouldn't have to feed off of Chikaru-sama!" Maria added.

"Enough. You shouldn't oppose my authority." "Tsubasa-sama, that's…"

Tamao clamped her hand over Yaya's mouth. "Shh! We _all_ know!"

"Are you _sure_ Hanazono-sama's not a virgin any longer?" "That I'm certain of, Malik-sama." Mariku and Bakura stared at Tsubasa blankly. That's_ doubtful._

Ichiru snapped his fingers, and then mysterious red ribbons tied Tsubasa up. "Don't take it personally, _darling_, but a _maiden_'s blood will work _much_ better."

"I-I told you that Shizuma-sama's useless to our plans!" Tsubasa stuttered.

"Nagisa-san taking Shizuma-sama's _virginity_? Yeah, when I turn _straight_!"

Mariku couldn't help but laugh at Yaya's comment. _She _is _a true lesbian…_

"You have to think about everyone in this world and the Light World who adore the dark and mysterious Okami Tsubasa-sama, you know," Tamao said.

"I sincerely don't think anyone's going to go for the idea of you _dying_."

"Yes, _no one_ will accept your not-so hot plan," Mariku added to Bakura's comment. He looked over at Maria, who stood up rather excitedly. "Maria-chan?"

"Let's go kill Aoi-san and Shizuma-sama!" Maria exclaimed. "…Desu!"

"Wait, you brats! Why aren't you obeying me like the slaves you are?!"

"The last time _I_ checked, Tsubasa-sama, we were no one's _slaves. _Now you're asking us _why _we defy you?" Chikaru leaned on Malik. "It's simple."

"Why are you protecting Shizuma-sama so much? _You_ insisted on watching over her, so she wouldn't do anything to taint herself any further."

Malik grinned. "Let me guess… you fell in love with her?" He laughed.

"Ridiculous. I would _never_ fall in love with the sacrifice," Tsubasa replied.

Malik grabbed Mariku's hand. _Mind of Dreams? It's been a while, Malik…_

"Fall asleep… as they say, 'sweet dreams'?" the two said in union.

Malik and Mariku were masters of the subconsciousness, and could alter dreams to their will. However, they needed Bakura's Mind Infiltration power to invade dreams. _Dreams he _desires_, hm? … Wait, he desired _Shizuma-sama?! _Then… and then… I know who took her virginity now, Malik… Bakura… but I don't care. Hm. In Tsubasa-sama's mind, _you're_ Shizuma-sama, Malik. Is it hard to kiss and touch someone who isn't your lover? I couldn't do that to Bakura, not at all…_

"Tsubasa-kun… I love you more than _Nagisa-chan_. Will you make me yours…? _Please_, Tsubasa-kun…?" Malik said, using Shizuma's girlish voice.

Tsubasa pulled his sword out of its sheath and thrust it into Malik's arm.

"Malik-sama!" "Malik!" "Malik-kun!" "Malik-sama?!" "Malik-nii-sama?!"

Chikaru grabbed Malik's injured arm and untied a ribbon in her hair to use as a tourniquet. "Shizuma-sama would _never_ say that! I've set myself on this path, and not even the _Celestial Stars _will keep me astray from the path!"

Malik grimaced. "Well, this really sucks. I didn't want to have to _murder_ you, but you leave me no choice, Tsubasa-sama. You're our new sacrifice."

Tamao and Yaya activated their mage powers to heal everyone but Tsubasa. Maria clasped her hands together in preparation for her spell.

Ichiru pulled out a katana, and blocked Tsubasa's first strike. "Ichiru-sama, please lead the battle! I need to get Malik-sama out of here before he dies from the blood loss!" Chikaru got Malik out of the school before the battle escalated.

"It… took a bit… but… I only hope everyone else is doing well… your lover will fight in your place… Malik-sama…" "Chikaru-chan… don't worry. I'll live."

Ichiru managed to hold Tsubasa off, but he had to go protect the healers. "Mariku-kun! Bakura-kun! Darlings, you're in charge of at _least_ sedating him!"

"Goddamn, this guy is _strong_!" "I used 'Tera Blood' on him like, six times, but he _still_ won't die!" "Sonuva… I think we truly _are_ screwed, Marikun!" "Dammit! What do we do now, Bakun?!" "I'll… I shall leave that entirely up to you, Mariku."

Mariku panicked. "You're _leaving_ me with a sociopathic _serial_ killer, Bakura?! I wouldn't leave _you_!!" He grabbed Bakura's arm in pure terror.

Bakura pulled him up into his arms. "I never said I'd leave you," he said, trying to calm his lover down. "I couldn't _bear_ leaving you. I'm in love with you, remember?" He couldn't hold his tears back. "I love you, Mariku."

"I love you so much, Bakura!" Mariku couldn't help but blush. Bakura stole a deep kiss from Mariku. "L-let's _kill_ this homicidal maniac, my darling!"

Maria looked up at them. "Mariku-nii-sama, Bakura-nii-sama, my spell is charged up! I can use 'Tera Angel' now! May I use it now nii-sama, desu?"

"No, not yet. Maria-chan…" Mariku whispered into Maria's ear.

"…All right! I'll keep charging my spell up then, Mariku-nii-sama! Desu!"

Mariku grabbed Bakura's hand. "I need just you for living… only you…"

"The same goes for me, too." Bakura gave Mariku a wooden crossbow.

"So, _you're_ the ones who have to face me? I think I should laugh."

Mariku shot an arrow up into the air. "You missed. Do you know that?"

"Not really." Lots of arrows rained down on Tsubasa. "I told you so!"

Mariku clasped his and Bakura's hands together. "'Tera Occult!'"

"'Necromancer Explosion'!" The two started to dance before the dust cleared. "We did it, Mariku!" "_You_ finished him off, Bakura!" Mariku kissed him.

"Not… so _fast_… Bakura-kun would make a _good_ servant… but Mariku-kun is too _unpredictable_… sorry to ruin your romance, but the singer _must_ be _killed_!" Tsubasa charged at the singer, ready to impale him with his sword. "Farewell."

"Don't-" Bakura threw himself in front of Mariku. "Maria-chan! Mariku!"

"D-Desu! 'T-Tera Angel'!" "'T-Tera B-Blood'…" When the dust cleared for good, Mariku held Bakura in his arms, broken-hearted. "B-Bakura-nii-sama!!"

"… Bakura…. Why'd you do that, you _idiot_?! I don't want to live in any world if you don't exist in it! You're the first person who ever loved me…"

Maria came up and laid her head on Mariku's shoulder. "Bakura-nii-sama…"

"Y-your fans would die if they knew you were _suicidal_, Mariku," Bakura said as he tried smiling at Mariku. He coughed some blood up. "I knew you'd always be the _death_ of me… but not literally… I don't have… time… to live…"

Mariku kissed Bakura passionately. "I'll… stay by your side… Mariku…"

"Bakura… I love you!" "I love you, Mariku…" They kissed deeply again.

"Do you… still have that pink clamshell platinum necklace I gave you?"

"Yes… why..?" "I made one for myself. When we meet again someday… we'll know we're true lovers by our matching necklaces! You're my platinum!"

Mariku leaned down to kiss Bakura. "Bakura, you're all that I want… you lying here in my arms… it's hard to believe we're in _Heaven_… Hell, _maybe_."

"True… Mariku… be my Sun for eternity…" They kissed for the last time.

**So, there's my request, all finished! I really started falling for this pairing while writing this. ^^ They're so cute! Senri's a VK and GA reference. Everyone else is from their own series. Songs are by Paramore, Christina Aguilera, Mindless Self Indulgence, Jack Off Jill, Breathe Carolina (cover), Bryan Adams, Hitomi Yaida, and KOTOKO. Rate, and review(or favorite).**


End file.
